Method of presentations for data records are generally known. An example of a method of presentation of this type is implemented in Windows Explorer by the company Microsoft.
Windows Explorer is generally operated using a number of windows. In one window, the computer indicates to a user a complete list of at least the elements contained in the highest grouping level. The list is sorted according to an ordering criterion. The ordering criterion thus consists in this case in the data record groups and then the data records being first listed within each associated group of elements, with an alphabetical sequence being maintained within the data record groups or within the data records. With regard to each displayed element which is not contained in the highest grouping level, the directly superordinate data record group for this record is also displayed.
Furthermore a user can specify a selection criterion to Windows Explorer. In response to the specification of the selection criterion, the computer then lists those data records which fulfill the selection criterion. In this case the records are listed inclusive of their respective access path, which thus also implicitly identifies the superordinate data record groups.
A data record, which is generally displayed in a separate window, can be selected by a user from both presentations.